Computer algorithms and architecture are being developed for locating and analyzing medically significant objects in radiographs, isotope scans, and other medical images. Special attention is being given to computer-aided detection and analysis of lung tumors and suspicious lesions in mammograms. A language for interactive diagnosis of radiographs is being developed. Theoretical approaches to representing and summarizing medical information in a computer are under investigation. Approaches to the analysis and representation of pictorial texture in medical images are being devised, and compared to other known techniques of texture analysis. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: C. Kimme, D. H. Ballard, J. Sklansky, "Finding Circles by an Array of Accumulators," Communications of the Association for Computing Machinery, Vol. 18, No. 2, February 1975, pp. 120-122. C. Kimme, B. J. O'Loughlin, J. Sklansky, "Automatic Detection of Suspicious Abnormalities in Breast Radiographs," Proceedings of Conference on Computer Graphics, Pattern Recognition and Data Structure, May 1975, pp. 84-88.